


My Heart

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Goodbyes, Other, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Sam and Michael's final goodbye.
Relationships: Michael/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Heart

Sam teared up watching Dean's corpse burn. He was alone now, everyone he truly loved was gone. Dean, Mom, Dad, Castiel, Bobby, Jack, countless friends and Michael. 

"Goodbye Dean. Say hi to Bobby. Tell Mom and Dad I said hi."

Sam looked up and prayed to Jack to watch over Castiel. Then he took Miracle and walked away. 

Sam sat in his room drinking. Dean and his family wasn't the only thing he lost, he lost his husband too.

"Michael." Sam teared up. He knew what Michael was doing. He sacrificed himself to save Sam. Sam and him, they knew what Jack was. Michael was going to pretend to be loyal to God so God can use His powers on Michael, killing him. It was suicide. Sam begged Michael for another way, but Michael refused. He needed to protect his family. He knew God was watching and played his role. He kissed Sam goodbye, not caring he was using Adam's body. 

"Sam. My Sam. This is the only way." He whispered.

"But why? We can run away somewhere, God cannot find us in Death's Library, not with the Shadow there. He is afraid of The Empty."

Michael shook his head.

"No. You must restore the world. I will always love you Sam. Make me a promise."

"Anything." Sam was crying. But Michael was right. They can't be selfish.

"Live your life. Go with your brother. Get married, have a family. Have a regular life. I promised to protect you my love, my husband, my soulmate, my heart." Michael tells Sam with tears streaming down his face.

Sam was crying. He heard Dean and Jack walking around somewhere, but both knew they needed to be alone.

"Done. Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for getting rid of Lucifer."

Michael laughs. He did it, not because he needed to boost Jack, or because it was his destiny, it was because he overheard him saying he was going to seduce Sam. Jealous, he stabbed Lucifer, but not before whispering, Sam will never be hurt. Not by him or by God.

"I have to go now. Meeting you was my destiny. Goodbye."

Sam was crying. He and Michael hugged. They held each other for a long time. They had one last kiss, not caring about Adam's body. 

Sam found Eileen and rekindled their relationship, and when he asked her to name their son, Dean Michael Adam Winchester, Eileen agreed. She knew about Michael, Sam never hid that fact from her or Dean. 

He never forgot about Michael, his soulmate. He made arrangements to have his body cremated at the end of his life. He warned DJ that the fire may be bright, his bones were embedded with Michael's feather. When DJ asked, Sam just explained it was a gift.

He hoped to see his loved ones again, even Michael. Eileen was already gone, the accident took her a long time ago. Before he died he thought he heard Michael's voice.

"My soul, my heart. Your brother is waiting. Rest."

Sam smiled. "Michael. My Michael." As he closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
